Our Little Secret
by FlamingAshes
Summary: With Clary away on Shadowhunter business, it's up to Jace to calm their daughter down when she missed her mommy. Short one-shot.


**Hi guys! I wanted to get back to you sooner than I did last time, but school's really important this year so it's been hard to find the time. But now I'm sick so I really have no excuse not to write. I also had a bad case of writer's block, but I was really bored so I had lots of time to ponder what this fic would be about. I'm also considering doing a chapter fanfiction, but you should know if I do I won't be the kind of author with a schedule, because if school piles up I won't be able to stick to the schedule. Anyway, here it is! Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: My birthday passed and I wished on the candles, but alas, the Shadowhunter series is still the creation of our queen Cassandra Clare.**

His eyes popped open the moment he heard his little girl's cry. Stumbling in the dark, clad in black sweats and a white tee, Jace reached for the doorknob and ran down the hall. In his half-asleep state, the cold stone walls of the Institute managed to give him a couple bruises, which didn't delay him in the slightest. All he could think about was the fact that Clary had been gone less than two days and he had already screwed up this "single-parent" thing. The guilt fueled his energy as he sprinted down the hall. His daughter's door was slammed opened and he swiftly surveyed her room for signs of an intruder, only to find that his crying daughter huddled in a ball under her blanket was the only other person in the room. He rushed to her bed and gently picked her up out of the blankets, laying her down on his lap. Her sobs grew slightly calmer as he softly shushed her and stroked back her red curls, letting the tears that fell out of her golden eyes land onto his t-shirt. He felt awful. He could defeat swarms of demons but couldn't keep a smile on his daughter's face until Clary returned? Still, he did what he'd done with Clary when she cried and held his daughter against his chest until she could tell him what was wrong. Finally, her tears subsided into gasps of breath, and then into normal breathing. Jace shuffled back against the headboard and pulled her blanket up so it covered both of them. His daughter snuggled up to him and she would have fallen asleep if her daddy hadn't asked her what was wrong.

"I really miss Mommy," she said in a sullen voice. "She's supposed to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight." Jace sighed. Clary had done this since the day their little girl Ash was born 5 years ago, and though he'd done it to her, it just wasn't the same.

"Ash, Mommy wishes she was here to do that. But she's away on important business and will be back soon." Ash's eyes filled with tears again, and Jace began to grasp at straws. "Come on Ash, am I that bad?" He made a silly face and she giggled.

"No Daddy, I just want Mommy to come home. It doesn't feel right without her."

Jace secretly agreed. It was as if a piece of a puzzle had left. But Ash didn't need to know that.

"I want her home too. But it can be a daddy-daughter weekend, just you and me."

Ash's eyes widened in excitement.

"What will we do?" She asked curiously. Jace smiled, knowing it would be easy from here.

"Well," he stretched the pronunciation as he looked down at Ash. "If you can keep a secret from Mommy, we can do lots of fun things. You can keep a secret, can't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked around the room as if Clary was going to pop up and scold her. She whispered in his ear, "Yes!" She said, a sly smile on her lips. He grinned at her.

"Well, how about for breakfast tomorrow, we eat the rest of the ice cream Aunt Izzy bought?" Ash gasped.

"For breakfast?" Amazement filled her eyes.

"Yep!" Then after that, we can go visit Uncle Magnus. I think he'll let you dress up Chairman Meow again if you ask him nicely." Ash remember the last time she'd given the cat a makeover and giggled at the memory of his fur coated in purple glitter. Jace continued. "And maybe if you've been a good girl, I'll let you color with Mommy's special markers." Ash's shock was all over her face.  
"Really? The ones she got mad at me for using?" Jace smiled and stroked one of her curls.

"Those are the ones. But remember, no telling Mommy, right?" Ash kissed his cheek and beamed. "Yep"

"Good. Now you've got to go to bed, but tomorrow's going to be a fun day." She snuggled under the covers as Jace rose from the bed and headed for the door. He was stopped when he heard Ash call for him. He turned around and asked, "Yeah?"

"Can you tuck me in and kiss me goodnight?" His heart swelled up as he answered.

"Anytime."

 **Sorry, I know it's a lot shorter than my others, but the prompt didn't really offer up a lot more to be said. Maybe if I come up with another prompt soon I'll publish another (hopefully longer) story. But it was cute to write, so I hope you enjoyed regardless. Since I've kinda got writer's block, I'll take requests. Review!**

 **-FlamingAshes**


End file.
